Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Interior, Powhatan camp. *NATIVE AMERICAN: Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly. They have hair on their faces like dogs. *Papa Mousekewitz: My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Uncle Grandpa, what do you see? *Uncle Grandpa: (chants) These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path. *Starkiller: Papa Mousekewitz. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks. *Papa Mousekewitz: Starkiller, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay. *to: Exterior, English settlement, day. *Jenner: I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown. CHEER *Duncan: Bravo! Bravo! Beautifully spoken, sir! Hurry now, Spike. We must be all squeaky clean for the New World. Exits. *to: Exterior, on shore, day. *Jenner: Captain Smith! It appears I’ve selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight. *Justin: Just because we don’t see them doesn’t mean they’re not out there, sir. *Jenner: Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm? *Justin: If there are any Indians out there, I’ll find them. *Jenner: Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded. *ENGLISHMAN 1: Right, sir. *Dr. Robotnik: You men build the fort. The rest of you… Break out the shovels! It’s time to start digging. *Donand and Douglas: Digging? *Jenner: Why, of course! Let’s not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they’ve been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now… It’s our turn. The gold of Cortéz The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys Mine, boys, mine, every mountain And dig, boys, dig ‘til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It’s gold And it’s mine, mine, mine *ENGLISHMEN: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig… *Duncan: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny *Jenner: Ooh, how I love it *Duncan: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny *Jenner: Riches for cheap *Duncan: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny *Jenner: There’ll be heaps of it And I’ll be on top of the heap My rivals back home It’s not that I’m bitter But think how they’ll squirm When they see how I glitter The ladies in court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He’ll knight me No! Lord me It’s mine, mine, mine For the taking It’s mine, boys Mine me that gold With those nuggets dug It’s glory they’ll give me My dear friend King Jimmy Will probably build me a shrine When all of the gold Is mine *ENGLISHMEN: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig *Jenner: All of my life I have searched for land like this one A wilder more challenging country I couldn’t design Hundreds of dangers await and I don’t plan to miss one In a land I can claim, a land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine *Jenner: Keep on working, lads *Justin: Mine *Jenner: Don’t be shirking, lads Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold *ENGLISHMEN: Dig, dig, and diggety *Jenner: Beautiful gold *ENGLISHMEN: Dig, dig, for that gold Make this island My land *Jenner: Make the mounds big, boys I’d help you to dig, boys But I’ve got this crick in me spine *Justin: This land we behold *Dr. Robotnik: This beauty untold *Justin: A man can be bold *Jenner : It all can be sold *ENGLISHMEN: So go for the gold, We know which is here. *Jenner: Is *ENGLISHMEN: All the riches here *Jenner: Mine *ENGLISHMEN: From this minute *Jenner: Mine *ENGLISHMEN: This land and what’s in it is *ALL: Mine *ENGLISHMEN: Dig and dig and diggety-dig, Hey nonny nonny, it’s mine Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof